A Visit to Pandora
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Rodney and Radek watch Avatar at Earth, and create their own Avatar program on Atlantis with the Atlantis team. They visit Pandora and Radek hasd one heck of an adventure when he meets the daughter of Norm Spellman, a Na'vi woman named Vipteri


Geniuses at Work

"OK, the database said that the communications stones are able to have two people trade bodies. Though the database also mentions something about making one body go to another, a empty shell of sorts like a robot." Rodney was saying to Radek in the mess hall. John was only watching the two men chatter about a movie they had recently seen. he had no idea what they were talking about. Nor did it really truly matter to him.

"Yes!" Radek replied to Rodney. "All we have to do is get Dr Beckett to help us pout in making the empty shell. But what do we use? Clone a Wraith?"

"Might work." Rodney was already thinking of how the team could gain an edge against the Wraith. But then again he actually was thinknig of a different race to try and recreate. "But then again the Wraith know if you're on their side or not. So lets try this instead." Rodney and Radek shortly left the Mess Hall and locked themsevles in Rodney's lab and got right to work.

Days passed, and for a few times only Radek left the lab to either get food for the pair or to get some much needed sleep. Rodney just fell alseep in the lab where he stood at times. It wasn't until Radek set up a cot in the lab for them both to use in shifts did they manage to actually finish the link machines. Beckett too had come through with his end of the deal. The pair of bodies within the Human built, Ancient designed cloning tanks were growing nicely. One had the facial features of Rodney the other had the facial features of Sheppard. Both were ten foot tall each.

"You think it'll work?" Radek said thoughtfully going over the computer simulations.

"It will. Why?" Rodney said

"Well, according ot the database even the Ancients never got the fail safes set correctly, lost several of thier own kind to the link machines, their mental states transferred permamently" Radek replied. "Though we managed to bring that risk down by fourty percent. there are still risks."

"Right, but we're still testing the machines and the bodies aren't yet done either. So before we can actually do any testing, we need to finish worknig on the link up machines." Rodney said, Radek nodded, setting the computer aside the pair got to work on the firstm achine, once they had a good system going Radek moved over to the other machine and went piece by piece wire for wire in step in Rodney

It took them two weeks, but they had the first two machines done and the bodies had finished growing. they had reached full maturity within three weeks, Rodney and Radek though had been working on the link machines for almost two months.

"OK, i'm going in." Rodney said.

"You sure? we ran that last comptuer simulation, we cut the risks by another thirty percent, but not enough." Radek said. Clearly worried for Rodney's mental sake.

Rodney stopped next to the machine taking off his shoes, he paused a minute. "Everything has riskes. Even coming here to Atlantis, just coming to Pegasus itself had its risks." Radek nodded. Rodney was right. His shoes off, Rodney laid down in the machine "Hook me up." He said. The computer nearby showed a image of Rodney's brain activity. It said on the screen, link 12 percent and rising. By time the machine lid sealed shut the link up screen had 100 percent and locked.

It was like going through the stargate. but without going to pieces. Rodney opened his eyes, not not his eyes, the eyes of the remote pilot, which Radek had dubbed his Avatar. for a few seconds everything was foggy. Carson was standing right there next to the bed where Rodney's avatar laid. Radek watched everything from behind the glass wall. He held a laptop in his hands, he kept careful eye on the screen. No rejection so far.

Carson was speaking. "OK Rodney we're going to take this one step at a time. You ready?" Rodney only nodded. "OK, get a feel of your hands, lift them up, move them around." Rodney did as told. the deep blue fur like skin, with darker blue stripes reminded Rodney of his cat Toombs. All ten fingers, all ten toes, he'd check the rest later. He listened to Carson some more. "OK Rodney, sit up, but do it slowly. Mind your head." Rodney slowly sat up, he was, in a word, towering over Carson, even though he was seated on a bed. covered in a white tunic of sorts.

"Whoa." Rodney said. Radek checked the computer. no rejection yet. Rodney was in full control.

Radek was about to call to Carsomn to let Rodney stand when Weir arrived. "Radek, where's Rodney?" Radek pointed into the obversation room where Carson had a ten foot tall blue furred creature.

"In there." Radek replied going back to the screen. "What's up?"

"We found a planet, but the MALP reads too much carbon dioxide in the air, and also chloride and enzym biofulate." Weir said.

"Really?" Radek checked something on his computer screen. still no rejection, but the actual uses olf the body became known, Radek typed a few words. "Wow." he got on his radio. "Rodney and Carson to the biometerics electronics lab now."

Inside the observation room Rodney traded looks with Carson and laid back down. closing his eyes. Opening them two seconds later inside the opening link machines lid. "OK Radek what's up? We got the thing working perfectly, felt like I always did." He noticed Weir. "Dr." he said, if Weir had joined them something was up.

Weir got right to the point. "We found a planet in the Atlantis database, its called Pandora, the MALP reading we got back said that it isn't right for humans to breathe so the Ancients abondoned the place. Though the database says something of a native populace."

"Pandora, humans can't breathe in it huh?" Rodney was thinknig of a movie he had seen only once when he was at Earth for two weeks. which is what gave he and Radek their idea. "any idea why?"

"Yes, there is too much carbon dioxide and also enzym and chlorine befulate in the air, I had chuck run a computer simulation. if we went without a breather pack or a hazmat suit, a human would be rendered out cold within a half minute and dead in four." Weir replied.

"Where's the planet located?"

"Alpha Centari star system." That made Rodney start to choke on his drink. "Col Sheppard took a puddle jumper to get a more accurate reading of the air pressure and poisins in the air as well before I came down here, Teyla is with him."

Rodney traded looks with Radek and Carson. Then asked. "Do we have DNA samples of Ronon and Teyla?" Carson nodded.

"I'll get right on it. Though it wil lbe three weeks before the avatars are fully matured for use." Carson said leaving the lab to get to work.

That had Weir slightly confused. "Avatars?"

"Uh, remotely controlled bodies, called avatars, kind of like the ancient communications stones on in this case, the person getting sent somewhere is not trading bodies with another person. in this case they're going ot an empty suit of sorts." Radek said.

Weir looked at Rodney. "Did you plan this ahead of time Rodney?"

"What? no." Rodney replied, he had actually been planning on making his own version of an avatar program. Not actually visiting the planet itself.

Weir just gave him a look. "Soon as Col Sheppard gets back, and those other bodies are ready for use like Dr Beckett says, the mission is a go." She left the lab.

Rodney traded looks with Radek. "How many link machines do we have?"

"Three that are usible, two half done, why?"

"lets finish the last two so Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla can use the first three, but for now, I'm going back in." Rodney said. One of the things they had to do first was actually get used to being so tall.

"Right, we also have to make sure the link doesn't get rejected either. I'm not sure of how far the distance can be between the link machine and the actual avatar itself though. the database said nothing of anything like that." Radek said.

"Well, the communications stones can span a pair of galaxies without too much trouble." Rodney said. he moved over to the link machine. tapping a finger on the lid he said simply. "Lets finish the other two machines, then we'll work on the rest of the getting used to being in the avatars." he said. he reached down and grabbed his shoes and put them back on.

Sheppard and Teyla returned about two hours later and reported everything they had found about the planet. Rodney recived a radio call from Weir to head to her office with the computer with Radeks information from the test of the link machines, Radek and Carson also went with him. He found Sheppard talking to Weir and Teyla. "We were cloaked. We found what looked like a base of some sort, the gate is actually inside of the planet so its not exactly an easy trek to get to and from."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the hazmat suits we got are useless, we tried one for a minute, barely was able to shut the back door of the jumper." John replied.

"There is a population of some sort living on the planet, and also some humans living at the base we found." Teyla said

"The fact there is even a base on that planet at all is remarkable." Weir replied, fully expecting the natives to be harsh, but the gate itself inside the planet.

"Well, what we found of the natives they got bows and arrows..."

"oh great, again?" Rodney muttered, he hated any planet that had its natives using weapons like those!

"... and they either fly or ride odd looking creatures. But from what we've seen so far of this group, they're pretty much settled inside of a grove of trees the size of the Pentagon!" John continued giving a look to Rodney to shut it.

"Anything else?"

"Well, the natives are tall, we didn't leave the jumper we stayed in it, they're possibly taller then Ronon."

Rodney spoke up, holding a finger so Radek wouldn't say anything yet. "Would the natives be ten feet tall by any chance? blue skinned?" John nodded to the second of the two but was confused by the first.

"what do you know of this planet Rodney? you and Radek have been cooped upo in your lab the past two months. What the hell is going on here?" Weir said nothing Rodney answered.

"Been busy making things, look this was what is in the air of that planet. Pretty much eighty percent of the air on that planet is carbon dioxide gases, another ten percent is chloride befulate, and the rest is some kind of enzym energy." he handed John the computer showing what he'd found out from Radeks and his test. They had filled the observation room that had Rodneys Avatar inside it and Rodeny then ,linked up to it inside with the poisionned up air, and was just fine.

"So the natives can live in that stuff without any problems? what about away from it?" John asked.

"We've been testing that too, so far so good." Rodney replied, already working on a plan in his head. They finish the last three Avatars, even one for Radek, if he wanted one. Finish the last two link up machines, and then go and make some new friends. or enemeis. there was really no way to know for sure.

That got Johns attention. "Testing? how exactly are you testing this stuff?"

"You'll see in about three weeks to a month when we go to that planet." Rodney said. He gave Weir a look, she nodded.

John looked to Weir, expecting an answer as to why they weren't going right then and there. "Rodney and Radek have been working out a plan to be abel to survive on the planet for an extended period of time. but for al lthe kinks to be worked out they need three weeks to a month, I gave them fourty days."

Carson spoke up. "Should be enough time for the 'suits' to be ready for use. Thpough we might need a few days for proper testing." Rodney had said to not mention anything of the actual Avatars until Sheppard saw him using one of them

"Suits?" John asked. Teyla also looked confused, doubtless Ronon would hate the idea of that.

"Yup" Rodney Radek and Carson all replied at the same time. Carson then left to get back ot work on the 'suits' Rodney looked at Weir, "Can I get back to work?" Radek also had the look of wanting to get back to work on his own face. Weir nodded letting both men leave at a fast walk. "That was close" Rodney muttered, the mission qwas to be top secret until Rodney was ready to show it to the city.

"That's for sure" Radek too breathed a sigh of relief. The pair entered their lab and Rodney removed the crystals from the door so nobody could get in. Rodney went righto t the partly finished link machines.

"Lets finish this first before doing any more tests with the avatars." Radek had gone right ot the computer system and locked out the security cams for the labs they were using. Rodney got down on his knees and then slid under the casket like machine, his hands going over the many dozens of wires under the thing hooking it to a single communications stone. He then started to wonder why the stone tiself was even needed.

Radek was on his backl under the other remaining unfinished link machine. he must have been thinking the same thing. He spoke up as he worked. "I wonder something."

"What?" Rodney said hooking up wires in a rythm they had set up with the other machines.

"Why the stones? we only have five of them so." Radek had to wonder, was there a way of making the link machine without having to worry about needing a communications stone?

Rodney stopped working for a minute or so. He had a thoughtful look on his face, looking over to Radek he said. "Good thought, I don't know." That had ot be the first time Rodney ever admitted he had no idea how to answer. he went back to work, already thinknig about how to make a link machine without a communications stone. After about ten minutes of the pair working in quietness Rodney spoke up. "Communication stones span galaxies right?"

"yeah" Radek replied from under his link machine. "its how we were abel to contact earth after we got here. Why?" Rodney must have been thinking of something

"If a communications stone can span two galaxies or more, if we make a link machine without one, we'd be most likely limited to just a single planet. If that" Rodney said thoughtfully.

"Possible" Radek said, still working, he placed a crystal in its socket, it glowed a whiteish blue. "Lets finish up these machines. we have a few hours to go on them as it is. We can think about that later"

"And if we forget?"

"Use a post-it note?"

That was a good plan. "good thought" Rodney got up and grabbed a sticky note, writing on it. 'make link machine without communications stone.' Sticking that to his laptop he went right back to work.

The weeks passed and then it was time for the testing of the avatars to fully truly begin. Rodney laid down in his link machine and woke up in his avatar form. he looked towards Carson. Radek was once more up on the second floor watching everything and also having a laptop in one hand. Carson spoke. "Rodney, lets go through this one step at a time, hands, sit up, toes and feet, then standing up. ready?"

Rodney nodded, going through the steps again with Carson to get the feeling for his avatar. He then sat up, resting his hands on the bed he flexed his toes and legs, "Everything seems to work." he said, he sounded like himself. Radek checked the computer screen, no problems whatsoever. Carson motioned for Rodney to attempt to stand up. Rodney moved to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the steel floor. Rodney stood up. An easy ten feet tall. He looked towards Carson, having to look downwards. "When did you get so short?"

"I didn't you got taller." Carson said deadpanning. "OK lets take it nice and slow, go ahead and take a few steps Rodney." Rodney did so, walking around the observation room. Carson was nodding, things looked good so far.

Carson traded looks with Radek, the latter nodded. "He's set, we're reading green in everything. He's all set. Watch your head Rodney!" Radek said smiling widely, their idea works! was all he could think at that time.

Rodney spoke up. "If we're good here go ahead and call up Sheppard and have him meet me in the biometerics electronics lab where the link machines are at." Radek nodded and left the observation room, his hand to his ear.

he spoke as he walked. "Col Sheppard to the biometerics electronics lab." he said heading down there, they had replaced the crystals so the doors would slide open. and Rodney had measured the doorframes. a good eleven feet tall for everywhere.

John arrived a few minutes after Radek did and noticed a few caskets, and Rodney's shoes, but no Rodney. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much" came Rodney's voice, John twirled around and his mouth dropped open as he stared at the ten foot tall blue guy in the doorway.

"Rodney?" John asked tentavily

"Yeah?" Rodney replied a faint smile on his face.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You're ten feet tall, blue skinned, are you out of your mind?" John asked.

"Yes, yes, and Nope" Rodney replied counting off his fingers.

"You're sure?" John pressed.

"Yup." Rodney said, Radek was nearly breaking down in laughter.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" John asked looking from the ten foot tall Rodney, and Radek, then to Carson as he arrived.

"Welcoem to the Avatar Program Col" Carson said.

"Avatar program?" John looked at Rodney. "OK, I think I'm going crazy, humor me for a moment Doc, just what exactly IS the Avatar Program?"

"Well that's a bit silly since you're already learning about it. But the fact of the matter is that Rodney is in one of those machines, and also in that body." Carson replied.

"OK new question, where do I come in?" John said

"Simple, pick a machine take off your gun, shoes and coat, and have a nap." Rodney said.

"O......K" John said heading for one of the finished three machines he could readily see that were open, one of the five machines were sealed tightly. he removed his shoes and weapon, and also his jacket, then laid in the machine. Radek came over next ot him. Even though he too had his own avatar he perferred to keep eye on the machines when the links were active. "This is comfy."

Radek helped him get settled in. "let your mind go blank, the machine'll do the rest. Take it easy when in there. Follow Dr Beckett's instructions." Before sealing the lid Radek asked him. "Ever use a communications stone before?"

"A what?" This was going to be jolly fun.


End file.
